


Sammy

by deansexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, M/M, sam holding dean prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansexual/pseuds/deansexual
Summary: “Sammy’s dead,” his eyes flickered to inky black, like the night sky without stars,”it’s just Sam”





	Sammy

Oh how time had changed both of the men, twisting their soft, boyish features into the hardened looks of men who had seen too much.

Hazel eyes that had once held so much hope and love were now dull and as cold as the heart of the man they belonged to. His lips were taut and never broke into the goofy smile everyone had loved.

The forest green eyes use to once hold a devilish look that promised the night of a lifetime were now completely broken, red and filled with tears that threatened to spill. Lips that smirked and made sarcastic remarks were no quivering, chapped and bloody.

It was as if those boys from so long ago were nothing but ghosts, maybe even figments of their imagination, something that they had created to cope with whom they had become.

“Sam” Dean broke the everlasting silence, his voice shaking, as well as his entire body.

Dean’s arms had been tied up with a rope, cutting deep into his wrists the more he moved. He was hoisted up so that his toes barely touched the ground which meant his weight was pulling down on his arms.

Sam’s cold eyes looked down and into the broken eyes of Dean, no remorse or sign that he even felt bad for everything he did to him. He was no longer that little boy who looked up to Dean, the boy who apologized for things that weren’t even his fault.

Never again.

“Don’t speak unless I say so” Sam ordered, his eyes narrowing at Dean.

There was a time, long ago, when Dean would wink at his brother, make a witty remark, and just ignore what he would say. Now, as he stared into eyes that promised unimaginable pain, belonging to a man who barely even recognized, he didn’t dare return to his childish ways.

“I could kill you if I wanted to, with a snap of my fingers” Sam said, calmly, as if this was the most normal thing you could tell someone.

To emphasize his point, he pressed his thumb against his index and middle finger, ready to snap at any moment, ending Dean’s life if he wanted.

“Do you know I can kill you if I wanted?” Sam asked, making sure Dean was aware that he had the power to kill him, finish the job that no one else could.

Dean looked away from Sam, not wanting to stare into the eyes of the monster he had created. Maybe if he hadn’t pushed Sam away when he needed him most, and made sure Ruby couldn’t get to him, this would have never happened.

Sam saw that Dean was blaming himself, hating that he was the final push Sam needed to become who he was always meant to be: The King of Hell. It was all thanks to Dean.

“Look at me” Sam’s hand grabbed a hold of Dean’s chin, forcing him to stare into his eyes,”and answer me” Sam said in a soft tone, like he was comforting Dean after a long, difficult hunt.

The fear that radiated off of Dean fed this hunger he had obtained ever since he became a demon, and god was it delicious. He licked his lips as he stared at his big brother, his hunger growing even more.

“What was the question again?” Dean asked, smirking, although it was rather hard with finger pressing into his cheeks.

Even as he was bound by ropes cutting into his wrists, his body aching in pain, his heart breaking piece by piece, he still tried to joke around. 

Sam’s jaw clenched, gritting his teeth as he tried to keep himself from killing Dean right then and there. He had the power to do so, right there in the tips of his fingers, but not yet.

“Why do you always insist on making things harder for yourself, Dean?” Sam asked, pushing his fingers even deeper into Dean’s cheeks to the point where he could feel Dean’s teeth.

Why was Dean always so defiant? Sam had promised him before that if he were to cooperate then things would go smoothly, and maybe his life would be spared. 

Yet here he was, being just as stubborn as ever, and testing Sam’s patience.

“I never said it’d be easy Sammy” Dean tried to smile with Sam’s hands pressing harder into his cheeks.

Sam hated that nickname and what it symbolized. It use to belong to a boy who was full of hope that one day he would escape the life of a hunter, marry a beautiful woman, and become a successful lawyer. 

‘Sammy’ use to belong to a boy who had everything he wanted, and he, along with that nickname, died the moment Dean came back into his life.

Sam was now the King of Hell, a man who was both feared and respected by all of his subjects. His nickname was not a childish one from a past he never wished to return to, it was now ‘The Boy King’.

“I seem to remember that I, too, said that we could always try this the hard way if you didn’t cooperate, and it seems that’s what you want” Sam said, removing his hand from Dean’s cheeks, and turned away from his brother.

Dean stared at Sam, his jaw slightly aching from the amount of pressure Sam had used pressing into his cheeks. He always knew Sam was strong, especially when he started to grow taller and buffer then himself, but this wasn’t his Sammy.

“What’re you doing over there? Am I just too handsome for you to look at?” Dean was playing with fire, he knew that, but it was so hard to not make a joke when this was his little brother.

Sam’s body stiffened, as if hearing Dean joke in this situation was surprising, and familiar. It made Dean wonder if Sam, his baby brother, was still in there, trying to reach out to Dean.

The Boy King turned around, slowly and in an elegant way, his expression returning to that of a calm, composed King. He would not let Dean Winchester get to him; he was not that scared human that looked up to a true monster.

“Why do you think that making these pathetic jokes and stupid remarks will save you? Do you think they’ll save me? Newsflash, Dean, you can’t save me” Sam’s face contorted in anger,”You never could” His words hit Dean hard, cutting into him with a blade sharper than any he had ever felt, ripping him apart worse than a hell hound.

That was his whole job as a big brother, to save Sam whenever he needed it, no matter what lives were lost. He gave his own soul up for his brother, went to hell for him, all to make sure he was saved.

Maybe the best way to have saved Sam from the fate of a hunter, from the fate of the Boy King, was to let him go. He was always too selfish to let Sam go, so he could never truly save him.

“Why am I still alive?” Dean asked, his smirk turning into a tired smile.

Here he was, hands tied up, his wrist slightly bleeding, unable to run away from the King of Hell, and very much alive. Why? Sam made it very clear he had the power to take away Dean’s life with a just a snap of his fingers, yet he was still breathing.

Sam huffed, rolling his eyes as if the answer was so obvious that answering it was just a waste of his time.

“You’re alive because you’re a valuable asset to hell, and I could use a hunter to my advantage” Sam moved closer to Dean, his expression remaining blank,”Having you locked up where only I can have you keeps not only you from causing trouble, but makes sure that no one else can use you against me” Sam stood right in front of Dean, his nose touching the tip of Dean’s.

Memories of late nights after hunting, their bodies pressed against each other, mouths ravaging one another as if that was their last night together, flooded Sam’s mind. Just for a second, a mere second, he remembered what it was like to be human.

“Sammy” Dean whispered, as if saying the name low and soft like he used to would bring back the Sam he knew.

Sammy was the boy Dean fell in love with, and the man who became Dean’s everything. He was the light in Dean’s darkness, guiding him back to home. He was also the end of Dean, turning Dean against anyone who dared to hurt him.

“Sammy’s dead,” his eyes flickered to inky black, like the night sky without stars,”it’s just Sam”


End file.
